Liupold
A monk and priest sent on a mission from his abbey to the Heartlands. He is a mellow and rugged man with an unfortunate tendency towards compassion. He is considered a friend by the accused and a nuisance by the overzealous. His knowledge of scripture and Lysterist theology is second to none in the Heartlands, and he is an experienced physician. Backstory Liupold was born in the holy city of Aldau. His parents, who remain unknown, left him as a newborn at the Abbey of Udeborn within Aldau. Udeborn is a dual monastery, with an order of nuns and an order of monks living side-by-side but separate. The nuns there run an orphanage, and the monks run a hospital. Liupold spent his childhood with the nuns and the other orphans. He was educated and regularly taken to tour the city and its churches. As he grew older he was put to work by the nuns to do labor that they could not, such as butchery. Children who reached the age of 14 in the orphanage were kicked out to find their own way in the world. When Liupold turned 14 he left the orphanage and went next door to join the brotherhood of monks. A monk's life is generally a quiet and lonely one. Life in the Brotherhood of Udeborn in particular was hard work. Their society was founded on the virtue of diligence, and it manifested in the monks's lifestyle. As a young catechist, all of his time that was not spent in worship with the others was spent studying under the older monks to prepare him for work as a cleric and as a surgeon in the abbey's hospital. As he grew older, he gained a certain degree of freedom in how to spend his time. The Brotherhood did not care what you worked on, as long as you worked on something. The Abbey of Udeborn, which was said to be one of the largest in Nümeria, had a great number of amenities to help its aspirants in their paths to virtue. Liupold was able to spend his "free" time learning and practicing music, studying history and theology, reading and writing works of literature, and apprenticing in the abbey's garden. Having joined from such a young age, Liupold eventually became well-known and well-respected in the abbey over the many years he lived there. He welcomed many new monks of all ages and saw the passing of several abbots over his years. When he was 32, the abbot and the abbess selected him and a nun from the neighboring abbey for a special mission. They told them that, in the region of the Heartlands, there was rumor of an ancient building that had been the headquarters of a forgotten Lysterist monastic order. Liupold and the nun with him were commanded to travel to the Heartlands and search for this ruined monastery, restore it to functionality, and begin a new dual monastery underneath the same monastic rules as the Abbey of Udeborn. Liupold came to Fallram. After many months of searching, he's yet to find any signs of the ancient monastery. In the meantime, he serves as a circuit priest in the Fallram parish, and has since become quite entangled in the village's affairs. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Numerians Category:Church of Lyster